Heatbeat
by yaritziita9
Summary: No queria ser mas la pequeña niña, queria tomar riesgos. Riesgos que la hacen llegar a un lugar jamas tocado por su corazon. Queria uir, pero estaba undida en el placer.-¡No más por favor!-¿Segura?-Dijo con aquellos ojos que me hacian perder la razón. BxE


**Bueno esto lo escribi en la madrugada toda empastillada xD es que estoy super enferma & asi. Pero enserio espero que sea de su agrado ^^**

**Ya saben lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no Meyer y la trama es totalmente mia ^^**

**Si no te gustan los lemmons o cosas asi, no leas esto u.u**

**

* * *

**

-¿Y le diremos a Alice de esto?.- como si no fue ya una pregunta estúpida, me sentí a un mas estúpida con esto.

-Ok, si no estas cómoda con esto, no lo hagamos, total, tu eras la que quería, ¿no?

No podía negarlo. Hacer esto fue mi idea, pero la verdad estaba harta de ser la chica sumisa de la cual todos se aprovechan, yo quería vivir la vida, por esa razón estoy aquí. Y Alice era otro cuento, somos mejores amigas y sí le contara todo de sopetón se me infartaría, ella es mi acompañante de _sumisión_. La chica dulce que nunca se mete en problemas. Y eso no estaba mal, para nada, pero a veces hay que equilibrar la balanza. Y claro que le contaría de esto, pero a su debido tiempo, no ahora que es de mente muy cerrada.

-No, esta bien, lo siento es que compréndeme, nunca eh hecho esto y me ganan los nervios.- trate de darle una pequeña sonrisa, pero mas que eso pareció una mueca.

-Tienes razón, la primera ves siempre hay esa duda en nosotros mismos, es la naturaleza humana, le tenemos miedo a lo desconocido.- dijo como si quisiera entablar una conversación para aligerar las cosas. –Ya te eh de imaginar en la primera vez que tuviste sexo.- Su melodiosa risa resonó por la casa completamente vacía.

-Si, la verdad es que fue muy horrible –Dije recordando ese agridulce día. –Estaba aterrada, y cuando llego el momento me sentí insegura e hice que él se saliera de mi, el pobre de James casi llora por que pensó que me había hecho daño, -reí un poco recordando el momento. –Luego le hice saber lo que me paso, y fue tan comprensivo y cariñoso que deje que lo intentáramos de nuevo y terminamos haciendo el amor toda la noche. –Sonreí como boba, pues fue una noche maravillosa.

-Me alegra saber que no eres tan inocente como tu amiguita Alice y también que hayas sido tu la que me pidiera que hiciera esto, no sabes lo mucho que extraño este tipo de acción.

A estas alturas no me había fijado que ya estábamos el la puerta de su habitación. Me entraron de nuevo los nervios, pero luego me di una bofetadita mental y recordé por que estaba aquí.

No solo por que estaba harta de ser la pequeña niñita hija de papi de unas grandes cuentas bancarias, _perfecta_ familia católica, la que se vestía como la madre superior de su colegio religioso le ordenaba y la que siempre obedecía a sus padres asta en lo mas absurdo de sus peticiones. ¡Estaba totalmente harta!.

¡Ya no soy mas su niñita!, tengo dieciséis, y mucho menos mi familia es perfecta, si todos supieran que la gran Rene Swan, la señora de elite con mucha alcurnia, se tira al chofer; o que El gran empresario Charles Swan esta fuertemente involucrado en negocios chuecos, tapándolos como beneficencia.

¡Odiaba tanto los estereotipos!

Pero conocí a la persona perfecta que me ayudaría a vivir la vida como yo quiero, la cual fue asta el aparato de sonido y se agacho en el estante para escoger un disco. Yo mientras me puse a inspeccionar el lugar en donde me encontraba. Era inmenso, claro, la cama estaba en medio de la habitación pintada de tonos neutros, como signo de que era recién adquirida la habitación y no solo eso, toda la casa tenia esos colores, su familia era recién llegada. Había dos puertas suponiendo yo que eran la de su armario y la del baño. Había un poco de desastre estantes y un tocador en la esquina, también estaba un mueble donde reposaba su computadora portátil y donde estaba su equipo de música, había un estante arriba de su cama que contenía varios trofeos y reconocimientos, cuando me iba a acercar para ver de que eran me distrajo su voz.

-¿prefieres música tranquila o mas movida?- dijo señalando un par de discos.

Me acerque asta donde se encontraba y los examine rápidamente.

-Me llama la atención esta, ponla.- se la di y al mirar cual se trataba me dio una sonrisita de lado.

-Prefieres algo movido, me gusta.- me dio la que supuse yo fue una mirada llena de lujuria.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba muy cerca de mi y podía sentir como su cabello hacia cosquillas en mi cara.

-Es hora de empezar la diversión o ¿no chica?

Sin que me lo esperara, ni me dio el más mínimo tiempo de responder, reposo sus labios sobre los míos. Fue solo una leve caricia que me provoco un choque eléctrico. Se sintió bien.

Yo quería mas de esa sensación, así que tímidamente tome un mechón de su cabello y acorte la distancia que nos había separado de aquel dulce toque, tímidamente yo tome la iniciativa y puse mis labios sobre los suyos los cuales en unos segundos después los abrió y me dio paso a su lengua.

El beso iba tomando su ritmo, como si no hubiera prisas. Y se sentía tan malditamente bien que quería más. Al querer acelerar el ritmo, mi acompañante me paro.

-tómatelo con calma, ¿si? Esto es para disfrutar. –me regalo una hermosa sonrisa en esos labios que tenían mi atención completa.

Puso el CD y selecciono la canción que quería y empezó a sonar, tenia buen ritmo.

-Me encanta esta canción.- dijo solo moviendo un poco la cabeza.

Sin más preámbulos nos volvimos a besar, y ya lo había dicho pero me encantaba la sensación. Estos besos eran totalmente diferentes a los otros que había dado.

Obvio una mujer siempre sabe que quiere otra mujer. Solo entre nosotras nos entendemos a la perfección.

Sus labios bajaron asta mi cuello y no pude evitar que se me saliera un pequeño gemido.

-Y se sentirá mejor cariño.- ronroneo en mi oído.

Nos tumbamos en su cama, ella seguía devorando mi cuello y sentí como fuertemente me mordió la clavícula.

-¡Rosalie! – me queje– ¡Eso dolió!

Se separo un poco de mi para verme a los ojos.

-Es que me encanta tu cuello Bella, eres tan dulce. –volvió a pasar la nariz por mi cuello. –Pero primero lo primero.

Sonrió malignamente, su mirada totalmente eclipsada por el deseo.

No se por que pero eso me éxito aun mas.

Lentamente nos fuimos despojando de nuestras ropas. Bueno mas bien ella me la quitaba a mi, y mientras iba repartiendo besos húmedos. A mi ya no me quedaba de otra mas que removerme en mi lugar por las sensaciones que me ocasionaban sus labios.

Rose se posiciono encima de mi, con sus piernas a los lados de mi cuerpo. Dejo de besar mi hombro (a estas alturas solo me encontraba en ropa interior), se quito lentamente su blusa y dejo al aire un sujetados color negro de encaje el cual hacia muy bien su trabajo con esos voluminosos pechos.

Se inclino para seguir besando y lamiendo mi abdomen. Fue bajando asta llegar a mis bragas con estampado de mariposas, lo bajo delicadamente sin perder contacto visual conmigo.

Con este camino recorrido, yo ya no sentía nervios ni ganas de arrepentirme. La verdad me estaba retorciendo de placer.

La canción seguía su curso y la verdad es que ya no acordaba, estaba tan centraba en las caricias de Rosalie que todo el mundo se me cerro.

Me sentí desfallecer cuando Rosalie toco un poco mi intimidad, solté un pequeño gritito de sorpresa y placer a la vez.

-¡Dios! Estas tan mojada, ¿me dejarías probarte?- su voz me estaba matando y su tono era tan sensual que me excitarme mas.

-s…si…- balbucee sin quererlo.

-ok cariño, prepárate para tu primer sexo oral. – y sin mas preámbulos enterró su lengua en mi.

Primero sentí como lengüeteaba un poco mi clítoris, ¡Jesús! Era una sensación muy placentera y gemí fuertemente, mis manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a las cobijas de la cama.

-oh, dios. –gemí cuando su lengua paso por toda mi intimidad.

-Dios no esta haciendo esto –Paro lo que estaba haciendo y me removí incomoda. –Soy yo, así que dirás mi nombre, ¿entendió?

-Enten..di…do.

Siguió con su tarea y juro por mi vida que veía estrellitas y me sentía súper caliente. Despego su lengua de lo que hacia solo para meter dos dedos en mi entrada y se posiciono asta la altura de mis senos. Los masajeo y luego chupo.

-Eres tan dulce y deliciosa. Te quiero conmigo. –dijo con voz ronca.

-R…Rose, mas, mas rápido, ¡por favor! .- logre decir. Sentía como una burbuja se inflaba debajo del vientre. Lo sabia estaba muy cerca.

-¡Oh!, ¡Me, me vengo…!

Rosalie dejo de besar mis senos y empezó a lamer mi cuello, sin dejar de meter y sacar los dedos de mi cavidad, los cuales agrego uno más y juro que me estaba derritiendo por dentro.

-Bella, cariño, quiero que te vengas para mi y grites mi nombre fuerte. Te daré el mayor placer que cualquiera haya experimentado.

Nos desobedecí sus órdenes y estaba tan cerca.

-¡Mierda! ¡Rose! ¡Oh! - sentía que los ojos se me salieran de orbita y el orgasmo me pego tan fuerte que juro que rompería las cobijas.

Mientras gritaba fuerte el nombre de Rosalie, escuche algo así '_como te quiero para mi' _o algo así, pero lo que vi después fue como sobresalían unos afilados colmillos de sus dientes y vi sus ojos y ya no eran azul, eran rojos. Me aterrorice, pero no pude gritar, solo sentí como hundió sus dientes en mi clavícula y el placer que estaba sintiendo se mesclo con el dolor y no pude mas.

Solo vi como todo se volvía negro.

* * *

**Aw! a que no se lo esperaban, bueno la verdad si! xD **

**La canción que ponen se llama Ride de Ciara ft Ludacris, dejo el video en mi perfil por si quieren escucharla.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios :) **

**Yaritziita9 **


End file.
